Grepex
Grepex is an Agori historian of the Jungle Tribe and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Grepex originally resided on the planet Spherus Magna, under the rule of the Element Lord of Jungle. Following the events of the Core War and the Shattering, Grepex found himself stranded on the largest fragment of Spherus Magna, which would later become known as Bara Magna. After the creation of the new social system, Grepex came to live in the village of Tesara, where he became one of the Jungle Tribe's historians. During this time, he also became one of the closest friends of the rookie Glatorian Vernax. Later, Tesara and Roxtus entered a dispute over a collection of fruiting trees discovered in an oasis. Grepex, with Lekrex, Vastus, and Solnohk, encouraged Vernax before the match, boosting his confidence before retiring to the arena stands. The match was fought for a number of hours until, in a shocking turn of events, Vernax managed to defeat Jornek, allowing Vernax to win the match. However, Jornek, unable to accept such a defeat, attempted to kill Vernax with his Thornax Launcher, though due to damage dealt to it, the device jammed when he attempted to fire, resulting in the Thornax fruit exploding, killing Jornek in the process. Recently, Grepex, Vernax, and the latter's trainer, Magmus, traveled to Tajun in order to pick up supplies when they learned of Glatorian Nepzek's mission in the wastelands. Eventually, the trio managed to find the Glatorian and his companion Robuke as they were being attacked by the Bone Hunter Zaz. After subduing them, the trio introduced themselves before being approached by someone. Society of Guardians Shortly after, he and Vernax were sent to the Ice Tribe village of Iconox to find Glatorian Verex. He and the other were then taken to Toa Krataka's base were they met several beings of the Matoran Universe and offered membership into the Society of Guardians. Grepex accepted and was later seen talking with an Agori named Hukzuke and an Av-Matoran called Krepek. He later witnessed Ignika Nui transform Magmus and Vernax's weapons before shockingly being informed of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Later, Grepex and the others made his way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Robuke and his friends in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes meant her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. He was later teleported to Bara Magna, where they arrived in the Sanctuary in the midst of a raid led by a group of rogue Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts known as the Gatherers. Upon seeing the situation, Grepex and his allies joined the fight. Rather than actively participate, Grepex decided to safeguard the injured warriors Shezz and Xeptek alongside Lotawn, promising the former Glatorian answers once the battle was won. Eventually, Jarzek, leader of the Gatherers' forces, issued a retreat once the tides of the battle turned. However, the arrival of several other Society members saw the capture of the attackers before they could get too far. Eventually, the mutant warrior Inzek and her two allies, Rojek and Drukzen, arrived with an unconscious Jarzek, who had managed to escape the battle earlier. Ignika Nui then proceeded to reveal the agenda of the Society of Guardians to Inzek, Lotawn, and their respective allies. As Inzek explained what she knew of the Glatorian abductions to Ignika Nui, Jarzek, who had since regained consciousness, attempted to kill Inzek after he recovered his weapon. Fortunately, a Glatorian named Drezdak froze him in a sheath of ice. After freeing the stunned Skrall, Drezdak unmasked himself as an ally of Ignika Nui and the Society. Grepex later watched a practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek until Ignika Nui introduced a new ally; a warrior named Henarck. Abilities & Traits Grepex is a shy sort who usually keeps to himself. While not the most confident of Agori, he will not hesitate to leap into action if he is needed, despite his young age. As a historian, it is Grepex's job to study Bara Magna's ancient past. He can often be seen scurrying through old ruins in search of anything from before the Shattering. After joining the Society, Grepex was trained to be capable of shielding his mind from telepathy. Tools Like all Jungle Agori, Grepex possesses long, powerful forearms, which give him an ape-like appearance. These forelimbs are equipped with razor-sharp claws that can be used as formidable weapons as well as aid in climbing. He also possesses shoulder mounted blades. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Matoran Universe Category:Jungle Tribe